Avenger's Nights
by Stranger2Time
Summary: Takes place between The Winter Soldier and Age of Ultron. Just a little fluffy AU so I have something happy to write between papers. Rated M for later chapters.


I seem to be on a roll this week. . . I think it has something to do with super-scheduling my time this semester. Either way, I know present:

* * *

 _ **Avenger's Nights**_

* * *

 **Chapter One : Swing Night**

Tony smiled as he watched the couples dancing in front of him. Clint and Robin were just going into a dip while Nat was patiently letting Bruce lead her across the dance floor, and countless others were dancing and laughing before him. Thor and Jane were dancing as were Pepper and Happy, Rhodey was taking swing lessons from Sam and Tony had to laugh at his old friend's attempts.

This "Swing night" had been a great idea, and it was exactly what his team needed after their most recent battle. Which had taken a lot out of all of them, even Steve.

Speaking of Steve, Tony's eyes searched the crowd for the super soldier but could not see him anywhere on the dance floor.

"Thank you for doing this Tony."

Tony whipped his head around to see Steve coming up to the bar beside him. "Rogers! I thought you'd be out there 'cutting a rug' as they say. Isn't this your type of music?" Tony asked.

Steve shrugged, "It is, but truth be told I've never been one for dancing."

Tony's mouth dropped. "What? This is a problem Cap." Tony downed his glass and putting it down on the counter as he stood. "Come on Cap, Even I know how to Swing."

Steve looked uncertain. "Well . . ."

Tony's eyes softened, "Come on Capsicle. I'll go slow."

Steve cautiously took Tony's hand. "But we're both men."

"So?" Tony asked without looking back as he pulled them into the center of the floor. "This is the 21 century Steve. It doesn't matter who your partner is any more. It just needs to be a good fit, or at least the right one."

Steve blushed a bit but let his hands join with Tony's as the song changed.

 _You've got to give a little, take a little, And let your poor heart break a little  
That's the story of, that's the glory of love_

They started to sway as the music went on. "See Cap, You've got this." Tony said as they broke for a spin.

"I never said I didn't know how to dance." Steve said with a subtle smirk.

Tony snorted. "Then why don't you dance?"

"I never had the right partner before." Steve said so softly that Tony barely caught it.

"What?" Tony's head shot up to look into Steve's eyes. It was true that He and Steve had gotten much closer in the months since they'd moved into the tower together after Tony's house blew up and Steve left SHIELD, but Tony had not seen this coming.

"What?" Tony repeated.

Steve stopped dancing and led Tony out on to the balcony where they could hear better. Tony held his hand nervously as Steve closed the balcony door behind them and turned to him.

"Steve, what did you mean by that?" Tony asked the super-soldier.

Steve turned a little redder as he began. "Look, I know we got off to a rocky start, but I've gotten to know you so much better now and I really like all the things I've learned about you."

Tony scoffed. "Like how I get to drunk and make crude jokes and blast music through the tower at 3 am?"

Steve shook his head. "Like how you hide how starving you are for human contact until you're too drunk to, how you make it a point to remember at least one fact about every person you meet these days to make up for all the times you just over-looked them before, and how you get so passionate about your work you forget it's 3 am in quest to make the world a better place."

Tony looked at Steve with an expression of surprise.

"And I love how you look when you stumble into the kitchen at 2 pm searching for coffee because you never get more than four hours of sleep at a time but you still go right back at it, upgrading our weapons and making sure we're all safe. I love how fiercely protective you get over us, even though you'll never admit it. I love how your nose crinkles up when you really laugh."

Steve paused and took Tony's other hand. "Look Tony, what I'm trying to say is. . . I love you."

Tony's eyes widened as Steve leaned in to kiss him. He melted into the gentle yet consuming kiss and as he did he heard the sound of the band playing the last part of the song.

 _As long as there's the two of you, You've got the world and all its charms  
And when the world is through with you, You've got each other's arms  
You've got to win a little, lose a little, And always have the blues a little  
That's the story of, that's the glory of, love  
That's the story of, that's the glory of, love_

 _"This is the glory of love, that it can make the most outlandish dreams come true_." Tony thought as he smiled into the kiss.

"Tony." Steve pulled away from the kiss for a moment. "Do you want to go out to dinner with me tomorrow?"

Tony blinked up at him, "Of course, I'll tell Jarvis to make us reservations."

"No, Let me."

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"I promise I'll ask for Jarvis' help if I need it. But only if you promise not to try figure out what I'm planning."

Tony pouted. "Alright."

Steve smiled. "Then be ready at six tomorrow Mr. Stark."

"I'll look forward to seeing you Mr. Rogers." Tony replied, lacing his arm through Steve's as they went back inside.

They got a couple looks from their friends as they reentered but they were mostly small smiles with the exception of Thor who congratulated them jovially. Tony just laughed at Steve's obvious discomfort and accepted Thor's bone-crushing hug. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Well. . . . Looks like I'm going to be starting something. I'm not sure where it's going but I promise I will finish it in some fashion. Whether in two chapters or twenty.

Also a note, _The_ _Glory of Love_ is by Jimmy Durante. It's a great little song, give it a listen if you like old swing-ish music.


End file.
